Guess Star Weekend
Guess Star Weekend is a Wiki Channel event airing throughout May 15th-17th. Wiki Channel stars guest star on other shows, and the fans guess who will be on each show. Schedule Friday, May 15th, 2015 *'8:00pm' - Emma & Johnny in the 21st Century **NEW** **'Can You Keep A Secret?' **When a new kid in her class looks a lot like one of her friends from the 1700s, Emma tries to prove that he's a time traveler too; Alex gets suspicious when Emma starts acting weird; Johnny becomes obsessed with one of Sherman's video games. *'8:30pm' - Miss Good Girl **NEW** **'Miss Match Girl' **When Miranda meets a new girl at school named Jade, she tries to help out this shy and lonely girl by helping her find an identity of her home. Miranda however slowly realizes that her new friend is trying to take over hers. It starts by hanging out with her friends while she's busy keping up with her blog and before long she ends up dressing like her and taking her place at things. Callie finds her more annoying than actual Miranda and decides to help her take expose Jade, who is actually a criminal hiding from the police. Meanwhile, Lucas gets help from Deon on how to redo and customize his locker. *'9:00pm' - Dramatically Average **NEW** **'Outdoorsly Average' **When Brian insist on going with Michael to his annual camping getaway, Brian gets surprised when it is not what he thought it would be. Meanwhile, Jess is feeling sadder than usually when the boys leave and Melissa tries to cheer her up. Saturday, May 16th, 2015 *'8:00pm' - Ackerman Agent **NEW** **'Dial E For Emergency' **In London to help the British section of CONTROL, Troy assumes the identity of a safecracker named Scar in order to infiltrate a group of thieves known as the Scorpion Gang who plan to steal the Crown Jewels from the Tower of London. *'8:30pm' - In Due Time **NEW** **'How to Catch a Fraud' **In a desperate heap to get himself into shape to win a prize at a marathon, Dallas hires Martin, a gorilla of a man who is known for being a beast, a wrestler who has one multiple competitions. However, it is later learned that this wrestler is actually a wimp, and all of his fights are faked. The man begs Dallas to help him instead, and Dallas agrees. Meanwhile, Jenn starts to blame Connor when her stuff starts going missing and he starts pocketing cash. *'9:00pm' - G.I. Jennings **NEW** **'Honey For My Lemonade' **Shannon and Greg go on their honeymoon in Tahiti and have a fantastic first day on the island. The two come back late at midnight to their hotel room but run into a problem when they can’t find the room key anywhere, thus locking them out. They go to the front desk to get another key but find themselves in another situation when they can't communicate with the Tahitian speaking employee at the front desk. While in the lobby, they meet a singing guitarist Mitchell, who plays his guitar for money. After listening to his song, they learn that he speaks Tahitian and he can help them. Only thing is, he charges a hefty price. Meanwhile, Casey and Frankie start a lemonade stand at their house to help people on the base cope with the rising temperatures and make a little extra money while their parents are gone. Sunday, May 17th, 2015 *'8:00pm' - The Family Plan **'Episode 6' **The Acosta's and Williams' visit a city in Wyoming, where a family who owns a Karaoke café works. There café is in shambles, and although the family doesn't like to ask for help, they're daughter, Charlotte asks the Acosta's to help them with their business. However, when Mr. Williams finds out about this, he does everything in his power to stop this café from grabbing the attention in town. *'8:30pm' - Becoming a Sendy **NEW** **'Becoming Detectives' **Aaron is suspected to have put graffiti all over the school's freshly painted walls, an offense that he did not commit. Aaron convinces Brianna that he did not do it, but at first she doesn't believe him until she realizes he had a strong alibi. When Brianna tries to talk to the principal, he is convinced that Brianna was in on the act. He still gives them three days to prove it wasn't them and find out the culprit. *'9:00pm' - Luke & Lauren **NEW** **'Beauty Queens & Backtrack Scenes' **When Lauren discovers that Sasha use to be a beauty pageant queen back in her childhood, Sasha shows the gang all of her trophies only to realize she is missing one. Finding a small technicality in the rule book, she enters in a 9-11 age beauty pageant contest in order to win the trophy she never did. But when 10 year old Maddie Cooper who has never lost a pageant looks to compete Sasha finds trouble with winning. Meanwhile, Luke and Riley are trying to film a crazy stunt video to make it on their favorite tv show and over hear the judges saying none of the girls look pretty enough and catch it on camera. After showing it to Sasha and Maddie they lose hope, but enraged Lauren makes a song to perform with both Sasha and Maddie at the talent course to prove that no one can determine what makes a girl beautiful. Along with a speech from Lauren. Actors Participating *Liberty Dillon (from In Due Time) *Bryce Davis (from The Family Plan) *Peyton Borough (from Ackerman Agent) *Lisha Jane (from Kitty Couture) *Stephen Johnson (from Dramatically Average) *4 Way Street (from Wiki Records and various shows) *Gabriella Dawson (from What's Up With...?) *Mikayla Totten (from ''G.I. Jennings'') *Marcus McCloud (from ''Luke & Lauren'') Trivia *Due to a programming error, The Family Plan's episode premiered on the 11th, five days before it was intended to premiere. Category:Events Category:Programming Events